Kouha
Class Info Tier 0 - Squire His first years under his master were tough, but he endured. There was not a lot of actual sword-play that he did, mainly exercises to get up his strength, speed, flexibility, endurance, and defense. He learned discipline and patience during these years, and these would stick with him for the rest of his life. Tier 1 - Mercenary He had trained for many months under his old teacher while in this class, but when the old man died, Kouha had to strike out on his own. The arena helped him train, and soon enough, he felt ready to start working as a mercenary. It was a few years later when he recruited Heijin, and a few more after that when Youkou joined them. Tier 2 - Hero Although he can now use axes, he's still dedicated to his swordsmanship, and refuses to allow his axe usage to get in the way. He's quite serious about this. Tier 3 - Crusader This was not even on his mind as he went around as a mercenary, making money, saving lives, donating to charity, and making a difference in this world - but this is an honor that he would not pass up.﻿ Appearance Tall, muscular and bulky, he has a scar on his right cheek that goes from his jaw bone, into his slightly messy brick red hair, and along his dark green eye. He wears a light brown tunic and white pants, and he wears a black wristband on his right wrist, and wears a black head band with a black shape, shaped like a howling wolf, on a red circle in the middle of it. He's usually carrying around his sword.﻿ Personality He has a crusty exterior, usually doesn't smile, he's rough, blunt, logical, and intelligent, but can occasionally make an immature statement, mainly to get an enemy to attack him. However, he's always more gentle towards children and animals. He treats his guild members like family, especially while they're hanging out in the bars. At the same time, he prefers to be by himself, to train, fix up his weapons, or simply just for the sake of being alone. Other: His name means "Tough Elements".﻿ History His father was an alcoholic, and his mother a bar waitress and dancer. His father was abusive, while his mother hardly knew he existed at all. It was difficult to properly take care of the boy whilst the rest of the income went to Kouha's fathers drinking or his mothers latest scheme, so it seemed practical to send him away to join the army as soon as he was 7. He was glad for this, except now he was away from home, and was constantly being yelled at by instructors. He refused to learn how to use a lance, or get anywhere near a wyvern, thus he was seen as a disgrace. By complete accident, he stumbled across an elderly man, deep in meditation. The two talked a bit, and upon discovering the boys' troubles, the elderly man said that he would teach Kouha the ways of the sword, and thus the training began that very day. Six years later, the old man died, leaving Kouha without a proper tutor. Rather than stick around the academy, he ran off to make his own through using his sword skills in the arena to make some money, and a reputation, and strike off as a mercenary. At first, he was on his own, but at age 22, he recruited Heijin, and a few years later, Youkou was added to the group. His group was given many names; "Evening Sun", "Mercenary Saints", "Kouha's Blade", and "The Lone Wolves"﻿ RP History ﻿ Supports ﻿ Copyright ﻿OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)